


Find

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Reddie Fluff, Reddie proposal, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, anxiety attack, proposal, ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Eddie asks if they can return home, noticing that something important is missing.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Find

“How come you want to go home so bad?” Richie asked Eddie, taking him aside. He noticed that he was antsy. That was a sure sign that he was on the verge of having an anxiety attack. Going to social gatherings wasn’t Eddie’s strong suite because of the crowds, but Eddie always made an effort for Richie’s sake.

Hiding the little empty box behind his back, Eddie could feel his heart racing. How could this happen? Before they left the house he should have made sure that the ring was inside the box. Eddie had this planning out all week. First, they’d attend this party which celebrated Richie’s directorial debut, and then afterward they’d take a walk in the fresh night air where Eddie was going to propose to Richie in the park.

“I-I just have to find something,” Eddie rushed out, not looking Richie in the eyes.

Still not convinced, they drove back home. Eddie rushed out of the car into the house. He was hardly aware that his breathing had become very shallow.

“Are you sure that you’re okay?” Richie asked following closely behind.

The bedroom. Was it in the bedroom? “Yes, I’m fine! Look just stay in the living room, okay? I shouldn’t be long!” Eddie was doing his best to stay calm, but his anxiety was failing him.

Pulling out the drawers from their sockets, Eddie emptied them out on the floor, searching through the clothing to try to find it. No, he couldn’t have lost it! On the day that he bought the ring, he buckled it into the passenger seat for extra safety measures, and then he literally had to etch out a maze to the bedroom so he wouldn’t cause any suspicion.

“Where is it?!” Eddie shouted starting to become hysterical.

Richie had to restrain to make Eddie stop. He helped him sit down on the bed, coached him to take deep breaths, and he held his hand tightly. Eddie was so ashamed that tears streamed down his eyes.

“What did you lose, Eds? Are you looking for your inhaler or something? Because I do have an extra...”

“It’s not that!” Eddie told him angrily. Hot tears poured down his cheeks.

“Oh, then what’s wrong? I haven’t called your Spaghetti-Man all day,” Richie tried to make him smile. And it did. But not for long.

Eddie turned and looked at him, staring into his blue eyes, and holding his hands. “Rich, I was going to ask you to marry me, tonight. But, I lost the ring!”

Richie looked as if he was about to pass out. A smile curled upon his face, utterly excited and overjoyed. “You were going to ask me to marry you?”

“I feel so stupid!” Eddie hid behind his hands. All he wanted to was to avoid the mess of his first proposal to Myra. It was forced by his own mother, so it wasn’t real. “I ruined it all, Rich. I am so-”

Richie cut him off with a deep kiss. At least it distracted Eddie from how guilty he was. Pretty soon the kisses turning into something more as the men made out, their tongues dancing through one another’s mouth. Richie actually had to control himself so he could talk to Eddie.

“Yes.”

Eddie’s eyes went wide. “Yes?”

“Yes!”

“This better not be one of your jokes, Trashmouth!” Eddie threatened, his eyes tearing up again.

Richie touched his cheek so gently. “I don’t care if you lost the ring, Eddie. You were going to propose. And I never thought that anybody ever would.”

“So, you still want to marry me after I wrecked our room?”

The man stared mischievously into his eyes. Eddie knew that look all too well. “I think we’re going to wreck it a little more tonight.”

Eddie shook his head. “I can’t believe I love you.”

“Hey, you proposed,” Richie reminded him.

Wrapping his arms around Richie and pulling him closer, Eddie started kissing him again until they relaxed into the pillows of their bed.


End file.
